


The One That Got Away

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: What if the one that got away came back?





	1. Chapter 1

Marceline Abadeer sighed as she turned her beeping alarm off, totally not feigning ignorance at the time and the task that she certainly needs to do. And that is to get ready for school- not because she'll be a student but to teach. Worse part? She'll be teaching kids. Kids. She despises children until now, she doesn't know why but she does do and never thought that she'll be sharing her knowledge with the type of people that she loathes.

Completely awake and conscious, she stood up, did her morning ritual and hoped that her day would end fast like how it started.

Her life was a series of disappointment, that, Marceline would admit but that was when before the love of her life left her. It was 11 years ago but for her it felt like it was still yesterday, the pain is still fresh—and no matter what Marceline would do, she could not rid of it. Hook-ups, poems turned songs, therapy, isolation from the outside world—all of those things for the past eleven years, she did those-to completely forget about her but nothing would come out right—she is still the one that she could think of.

Marceline accepted her fate.

And she greatly hopes that teaching kids would be her last resort to forget the love of her life by being busy. But boy, she was so wrong.

The moment she got inside the classroom, the students were all seated. She blinked, _I am not expecting this_. She smirked to herself and scanned the room; there were only 15 students in the area. It was a special class to students who wanted to learn advanced music and since it was in the middle of the break, parents of the students who wanted their children to be musical prodigy of some sort decided to enrol their kids into this. Marceline shook her head at the realization, _poor kids_.

"Okay, squints," she called her students, her voice reverberating in the room, "I am your teacher, Miss Marceline Abadeer and prepare to be amazed by the power of music!"

-x-x-x-

"I am Maribel Bubblegum," a pink haired girl introduced herself, she was wearing a pink dress, short hair that runs to her shoulders—Marceline couldn't feel anything at the moment. The kid looked felt familiar to her. She resembled _her_.

The girl was staring at her now, pale blue eyes were piercing her green ones, "T—take your seat." Marceline managed to compose herself before sighing, "Next please," she ordered as she tries to erase the gut-feeling about the pink haired kid.

Marceline shut the weird feeling off and decided to continue with the introductions, _There are a lot of Bubblegums in the world. Stop it, Marceline, the world doesn't revolve around Bonnie._

-z-z-z-

"Miss Abadeer," a cheery voice was all it took to wake Marceline up, _too cheery_ -she thought as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an empty classroom. She looked around until she found a kid with bright pink hair next to her who was looking at her intently. She tilted her head, "What time is it?" she asked the kid next to her, "5:34," she eagerly responded. Marceline's eyes widened at the realization, "then why are you still here? I dismissed you guys like 2 hours ago." She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and then looked at the kid who was frowning, "I stayed because I wanted to know you better, and I was kind of worried about your sleeping position, you might break your back—spinal cord, rather." The kid reasoned as she fiddled with her fingers.

Marceline blinked, the weird feeling on her stomach was back again, it felt like she have met this kid before but couldn't remember it. _Bonnibel_. She disregarded the thought as she stood up and asked the kid, "Is someone picking you up?" in which the kid replied with a "No, I usually commute—I always take the bus and our butler fetches me at the bus stop." She smiled as she slung her pink backpack on her back.

 _She commutes on her own at this age?!_ "No, not on my watch." She said as she grabbed her satchel bag and opened the door, she looked back at the kid who remained standing whose head has been tilted to the side, confused at what her teacher had said to her, "Come on now, I can't let you go home at this rate, it'll be dark soon, your butler must be worried." She said, the kid just beamed at her. "I always text him whenever I'm near the bus stop so he could get ready," she gave her a toothy grin as she showed her a pink smartphone, Marceline shook her head and smiled, "Ah, kids these days with their modern technology."

The kid and Marceline walked towards her red Toyota Camry, "Where do you live?" Marceline asked the kid, whose name is Maribel, "I live in the Candy Kingdom," she smiled at her as she slung her seat-belt. The 31 year old nodded, "Very well then," she said as she started her car and started driving towards the place.

-z-z-z-

Marceline stopped her car in front of a pink roofed house, she grimaced at the place in front of her, "Does your parents love pink that much?" she exclaimed as she helped Maribel unbuckle her seat belt who giggled at her, "I'm gonna have to correct you on that one," she paused as she leaned on the back to get her bag, "It's only _a  parent_ , singular." She said and Marceline nodded in understanding, "And yes, my parent loves pink that much that she totally lives with it." She grinned at her which Marceline couldn't help but to reciprocate, "You look like a fellow I met a long time ago," she sighed to herself, Maribel tilted her head, "What was the fellow like?" she asked, curious at the statement of her teacher.

Marceline ruffled the kid's hair and smirked, "That's a story for-" but was cut off when a woman came out of a fuchsia-colored Volkswagen Beetle. Maribel smiled as she excused herself, completely oblivious at the sudden pause of her teacher and got out of the car to hug her mom who hugged her back.

"Mommy!" Maribel hugged her mother tight who did the same and kissed her daughter's head, "Mari, how's it been?" she asked, she looked at the car parked at their driveway but couldn't see the driver since the car was tinted, she pulled out from the hug to examine her daughter and asked, "Who are you with?"

And as if on cue, the driver of the car got out and Maribel pulled her mother to her teacher—they were a meter away from each and Maribel smiled wide, "Mom, this is Ms. Abadeer, our music teacher," she took her mother's hand and took her teacher's, "Ms. Abadeer, this is my mother," she introduced the both of them but was taken aback when the two women didn't move—they just stared at each other, she was still holding both of their hands making them meet to shake but they remained still.

Bonnibel blinked, regaining her composure, she smiled at her and took Marceline's hand to shake, "It's been a long time," she said to her, Marceline blushed and cleared her throat as she laughed nervously, still holding _—feeling_ Bonnibel's hand on hers, "Yeah, it's been. How have you been?" she asked as they both let go at the same time and it left a lingering sad feeling in Marceline's stomach.

"I'm fine," she ran a hand to her pink hair as Maribel hugged her waist and then asked, "You two know each other?" Bonnibel was about to answer but Marceline was faster to talk, "that's another story for another time, kid." She played with the kid's hair and grinned at Bonnibel, "I have to go, I dropped her off here because it's getting late, this kid," she pointed at her daughter who shied from her mother's back, "waited for me, not realizing the time and completely forgetting that she needs to go home," she stifled a laugh, "anyways, it was nice meeting you, Bonnie." Marceline smiled genuinely this time which made the older Bubblegum blush, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Maribel jumped up and down as she nodded at her, "Come on! I heard Peppermint prepared spaghetti! And that's mom's-"

" _Favorite_ ," Marceline ended Maribel's sentence as she looked at Bonnibel whose face remained stoic but red-from blushing, "As much as I wanted to stay and catch up but I really have to go, I'll guess some other time?" she bended to Maribel's level to ask her that question who frowned but nodded in understanding, "That's okay but you did promise another time." Bonnibel flicked her child's temple gently to reprimand, "You don't talk to your elders like that!"

"Oops," Maribel giggled as she shied back to her mother's back and then she looked at Marceline, "Thank you for dropping her off," she smiled. The raven haired woman nodded, "of course, I'll see you next week." She dropped her gaze at the kid who grinned at her, "And I'll see you some other time." She now looked at Bonnibel, "it was nice seeing you again." She pause to smirk, "princess." She teased as she walked towards her car leaving a furiously blushing Bonnibel Bubblegum.


	2. Chapter 2

"At the end of this semester, each one of you will play a piece in order to show your parents or guardians the things that you've learned here," she said to her students as she ran a hand to her hair and sat on the table as she faced the children, "Don't be nervous," she quickly said when she saw a kid at the end row frowned, tears forming on his eyes, "I'll be there each step of the way to teach you guys, that's what I'm here for, right?" she grinned at them and she felt relief wash over her body when she saw the boy at the back of the row smile.

"As for today's lesson, we're gonna play a classical Tchaikovsky," she said as she took the keyboard from its stand and transferred it on the table, "Any one of you knows this?" she asked as she played the first few notes and instead of children answering, they all swung their heads to the beat of the music until a pink headed girl raised her hand, Marceline nodded her head at her as she continued playing.

"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy!" she happy exclaimed her answer, Marceline ended the song with one final long pause of a key and grinned at her, "Very good! Now come here," she motioned Maribel towards her, "And all of you, take out your respective keyboards and let's slay this thing!"

-x-x-x-

Maribel tugged her shirt while she was fixing her things back to her bag, "What is it, squint?" she glanced at her, "My mom's here," she then pointed at the figure who's leaning on the doorway with a smile imprinted on her face, the woman was wearing a white dress with sakura prints all over them, black ribbon tied around her waist, white Adidas Superstar shoes, pink loose cardigan and her hair on a loose bun, Marceline Abadeer felt like falling in love all over again.

"Hey, Marcy," she greeted her as Maribel walked towards her, Marceline on the other hand gulped before regaining her composure and smirked- trying to hide the sudden nervousness, "Hey, Bonnie—picking Maribel up?" she asked as she zipped her backpack and slung it on her shoulder, the older Bubblegum nodded. "And also you," she grinned at Marceline who immediately blushed, "Say what?" she asked again, What the hell? Was that a pickup line?!

Bonnibel laughed, "Are you busy tonight?" she asked, Marceline blinked before answering, "Nope, is this a date?" she smirked, teasing her former lover - she felt a pang on her chest when she realized it, "Whatever it is that you want to take, then so be it." she took Maribel's bag as the child cooed, "You and Marcy would look good together," she commented which made the two adults blush.

"I'll see you at Jake's?" Marceline asked Bonnibel who nodded, "I'll see you there after I drop Mari off, maybe 3 hours from now?"

Marceline Abadeer nodded, feeling like a teenager all over again. "It's a date then."

-x-x-x-

Marceline ran a hand to her red button up, she checked her faded jeans if there were any stains on them and luckily, there were none. She wiggled her toes and it made a creaking sound on her red boots, she tied her hair on a ponytail and got out of her car. She slowly walked towards her friend's restaurant, it was just like yesterday when she and her friends would lounge there, slightly abusing the free food given to them by the parents of Jake and Finn, now it was run by Jake—speaking of Jake, he was already outside waiting for her. He was a 6 foot tall guy, his baby fats are already showing over his yellow shirt, his army cut blonde hair, and he was wearing a red apron over it.

"Marceline!" he went to her and hugged her, Marceline hugged back and smiled, "It's been a long time!" he said as he ushered her inside and made her sit at their usual seat, "Who are you with?" he asked as he took out a menu and offered it to his friend, "I'm with Bonnie," she smiled at him, his eyes widened and playfully punched her shoulder, "Are you two back together?!" he asked, excited at the fact that his friends are back together. Marceline shook her head, "No, she just asked me out—I guess she just wanted a closure, we never had that." She frowned at him and he nodded in understanding, "Right," he bobbed his head, "I'm sorry." He apologized as he ran a hand to his hair, "Should you wait for her before taking your order?"

Marceline nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you when she's arrived," she smiled a reassuring one at him and he smiled back, "it's good to have you back, Marcy."

-x-x-x-

"Mommy, why can't you bring me to your date?" Maribel frowned at her mother who laughed at her, "Mari, it's not a date—it's a get-together between two friends," she explained to her as she sat next to the 10 year old who was still frowning, "but she mentioned earlier that it was a-"

"She was just playing," she shook her head at her child as she cut her off, "let's invite her here some other time, okay?" she smiled at her in which she nodded, "Okay, I understand." She hugged her mother who smiled at her intelligent kid—Bonnibel was happy that Maribel didn't inherit anything from her father—, "Mom, can you tell me about Rockstar Girl and Lollipop Girl when you come back from your da— I mean, get-together?" she was about to say date when her mother glared at her, so she just added air quotations at her mother's good-for-nothing of an excuse. Bonnibel swore (and have decided) that her child was spending too much time with Marceline.

"Of course, but I really have to go now. You finish your advanced maths and science, okay?" she patted her daughter's head who nodded in return, "I'm already done with my maths and science, I'll just do my advance study with robotics," she said as she walked her mom outside her room and kissed her cheek, "Say hi to Marcy for me!"

-x-x-x-

Marceline played with the menu by running her hand across the edges until a pink haired girl sat across her, "Were you waiting for too long?" she asked her, she shook her head, "I was just here a few moments ago," she gave her another menu and said, "Should we order now?"

Bonnibel nodded and while reading the menu, she stole glances at Marceline whose eyes were glued at the reading material.

Bonnibel would lie if she said that she doesn't miss Marceline—she regret the things that were said that night, she doesn't even know why things had to end that way. It was for her own selfish reasons yet she's here, in front of her. Still the same old Marceline that she fell in love with, she certainly knows that she still feels something towards the raven haired woman but what scared her is how should she patch things together with her? Has Marceline forgiven her? And the most important question to ask, is she still single?

"The menu's still the same, nothing has changed," Marceline cut her off with her thoughts and she blushed, she completely was lost in thought, which rarely happened. "Should we order the usual then?" she asked her, in which she realized, they were at their usual seat. She smiled ghostly at their memories at this particular table where they had their first date, they were also outed at the very same seat by their friends- or at that time when they hid under the table since her parents arrived at the restaurant when she's not supposed to be there (she was supposed to be in her study group).

Marceline looks at her weirdly, "What the hell are you laughing about?" she asked, Bonnibel blinked- she was wearing a white off-shoulder shirt, long brown pencil skirt with nude-coloured sandals. "I just remembered the things that we did in here," she looked at her fondly in which Marceline returned with a grin, "Remember when we hid under the table?" Bonnibel laughed, "I was thinking the same thing!"

They both chuckled at the memory but was stopped when Jake cleared his throat, Bonnibel stood up and hugged him, "How are you and the kids?" she asked him as she sat back on the chair, Jake smiled at her, "The kids are good, how about Maribel?" he asked as he took the menus from them. "She's doing well, she's actually Marceline's student."

Marceline smirked, "the kid's like Bonnie," she shook her head, "It's kind of creepy now that I've thought about it." Jake laughed as he and Marceline high-fived each other which left Bonnibel pouting, "What would your orders be?" he asked the both of them who answered him at the same time. "The usual!"

While waiting for their orders, they were left with an awkward silence. Marceline was deep in thought about how Bonnie well is doing at this moment. Bonnibel would steal a glance at Marceline and she blushed when she caught Marceline staring at her.

"How have you been, Marcy?" she asked, trying to start a conversation with her past. Marceline bit her lip before answering, "Things are well, Nightos was fun, too." She smiled at her, "How about you?" she asked Bonnibel who was fidgeting under the table, "Things are also well, I just got promoted as head scientist in one of NASA's research base." She beamed at her, proud at her achievement, Marceline chuckled, "Still a nerd, huh?"

Bonnibel blushed, "And you're still the same," she responded, "What makes you busy these days?" she asked the raven haired woman who leaned back on her chair and shrugged her shoulders, "Music," she paused, "Music keeps me busy, at weekends I teach rich, spoiled kids while some weekdays I visit Shoko's home for disabled children," she popped a finger, "How about you?"

"Maribel," she smiled at the thought of her daughter, Marceline leaned back on the table and hesitated to talk for a while before asking, "If you don't mind me asking," she looked at the table before looking back at her, "Who's the father?"

And that was one of the expected questions Marceline would ask her that particular evening, Bonnibel swiftfully answered with a wave of her hand, "You don't know him, I met him while I was an intern at NASA—I broke up with him after 3 months of being pregnant."

Marceline blinked before smiling smugly, "You really have a habit of leaving people, huh."

That was like a slap on the cheek to Bonnibel who hung her low, "I'm sorry, Marcy," she said, "it was my mistake—you should know that I regret everything." she mumbled.

Marceline laughed lightly as she reached for Bonnibel's hand which was on the table gripping the table sheet, "It's okay now, it's in the past." She reassured, trying to mask the pain of being left by the love of her life. "What happened in the past will stay there," she started, trying to comfort the still-frowning Bonnie, regret was all over her face and it left a gut feeling in Marceline's stomach "We're already here in the present and we got over it.." it's only you who got over it. She thought solemnly before gripping Bonnibel's hand, "Come on now, I don't want to ruin our date." She grinned at her which made Bonnibel blush, she held Marceline's hand and said, "Thank you," and smack Marceline's hand which was on her other one, "Ow!' Marceline protested. "Speaking of my daughter, she's starting to talk like you!" she playfully glared at Marceline who smirked at her in return, raising her eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

"Maribel was really insisting that this is a date," she shook her head as she giggled, "Isn't this a date, though?" Jake interrupted them, again with their orders. Marceline shrugged her shoulders, "I think so," she smirked at Bonnibel before looking at Jake, "she asked me out."

Bonnibel blushed, "Hey!" she scowled at Marceline who chuckled, "Thanks, bud," she said to Jake who nodded his head at her and winked playfully at Bonnie who continued blushing.

"Gee, we're too old for dates anyway," Marceline said as she sliced her bacon pancakes, "but if it's you then I'm always down, date or not." She winked at Bonnibel who giggled, "Thanks," she said before eating her pasta, "I missed you."

Marceline almost choked but managed to grin at her, "I miss you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello-- if you've read the original story of this, i'll remind you that this story has been rewritten-- some parts may remain, some parts may change.  
> The break-up in the original one was lacking something-- so i hope that this new one satisfies you !

** Chapter 3 **

The dinner at Jake’s was more than a delight for them—they got to make up for the memories that they missed with each other and realized how they missed the presence of the other.

“It’s nice seeing you both in good shape,” Jake smiled at them as he walked them towards the exit, Marceline playfully punched his arm, “It’s nice seeing that you’re also well,” she side-hugged him and Jake’s grin grew wide, “But it’ll be really nice to see you both back together,” he winked at the two. Marceline blushed and ran a hand to her hair while Bonnibel’s eyebrows were furrowed from embarrassment—her face was also turning red.

“Jake!” she reprimanded the man who laughed, “Say hi to Lady and the kids for me.” She said to him as she waved at the blonde man and walked towards her car. Marceline following her behind.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Marceline called her and the pink haired woman stopped walking just above the post light where her car was parked, Marceline was standing idly, looking at the ground for a couple of seconds before she looked up and locked her eyes with her.

“Do you want a reset?”

Bonnibel blinked, trying to understand the question—to find the answer.

“A what?” she asked, to be more clear—because she couldn’t give her a proper answer. She needed more time.

She misses her former lover—a lot. But that doesn’t mean that she _wants_ to go back with her. She also couldn’t say that she completely moved on because that would be just lying to herself. Every night, she wished that day never happened—she wished that she was not that _selfish_ and should have thought more of Marceline’s feelings. She missed her so dearly but her life was completely _okay_ when she was gone. She managed to move on with her life, had a relationship, bore a child and everything was okay even though she doesn’t have a husband—or a wife.

Now that Marceline’s back, feelings started to grow again like an unwanted mushroom, like a bacteria, the feelings started multiplying uncontrollably and even her mind can’t control her racing heart whenever Marceline’s around—it even took her a couple of practiced words, sweaty feet and hands to ask her out tonight.

“You want to give _us_ another chance?”

Marceline’s eyes were greener than the usual shade. It probably was because of the light illuminating from the post light that it made those orbs shine like an emerald being introduced to the glow. Bonnibel was lost within them—not only in that moment but every time her gaze caught hers.

Her breath hitched at the question, her soul was being sucked out form her body at the 7 lettered words that formed into a sentence that she once longed to hear again.

But—

Marceline’s late—too late to fix things even though the mess was entirely hers to begin with.

“I’m sorry, Marceline,” she managed to say in a low but well-mannered voice that she always had, “I missed you, yes.” She started walking towards her, “but that doesn’t mean that I miss you that way,” her eyes glanced sideways when she was near, she puts a hand on Marceline’s shoulder and dusted it off when the first snow landed on that part, “It’s too late now, we both are fully-functional without each other and I would prefer it that way,” her eyes then landed on Marceline’s orbs, “I still love you, yes.” She sighed, “but that doesn’t mean that we have to fix things because we share that—that— _thing,_ that mutual interest.” She paused as she caressed Marceline’s cheek using the hand that was on the raven haired woman’s shoulder, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Marceline’s tears started flowing, she could feel her own starting to come out but she held her ground, both hands were now on her former lover’s face to wipe the tears cascading from her _beautiful_ eyes, “I don’t want us to hurt each other. We may have grown but in the process we still _have to_ hurt and I don’t want that to experience anymore, Marcy,” she closed her eyes at the nickname and inhaled the scent of regret oozing out from her the moment Marceline’s tears started falling, “This is for the both of us. Please understand.”

Marceline nodded, she couldn’t say anything. She then took the hands of her beloved off of her and took a step back, eyes were on the ground—the tears have gradually stopped flowing but they were threatening to come back soon as memories of them flashed in her mind.

“I guess that’s it then,” she croaked as she wiped both of her hands to her legs, “I- I should go.” She looked at Bonnibel one last time, “I just don’t want to be the one that got away, Bonnie.” She muttered, “I’m sorry for even bothering to ask.”

The final look Marceline gave her was dark—the words uttered by her former lover left like poison as her body receives the message and translates its meaning, she was slowly weakening at the sight of Marceline walking away from her.

She was left alone—for 13 years she kept on thinking what could have been if Marceline and her never had that fight—what if she stopped her from walking away that night? What if she balanced her time with her academics and her girlfriend—it was her responsibility since she was the one who asked Marceline out—she should have stood by her words when she made plans for the both of them.

But she didn’t.

Marceline’s fading figure reminded her of why they broke up.

 

_“Hey Bonnie! I’ve got these mad tickets for----“Marceline was ecstatic to show the tickets that she got from her friend, Tuff who owns the music store in front of their university. But—she was greeted by a glaring and fuming Bonnibel who was in the middle of titration. She knows that she fucked it up when the unknown in her solution turned violet—not faint pink._

_“Look at what you’ve done!” She angrily screamed at her raven haired girlfriend who shrunk under her gaze, “I was trying to perfect this solution to determine the presence of---“ she groaned, “It doesn’t matter—you don’t know a thing!” she puts the flask on the table angrily and glared at her, “What do you want?”_

_Marceline’s hand which was holding the tickets was on her back, crumpling it on the process. “Uh, I just wanted to visit my girlfriend? I haven’t talked to her for a month now.”_

_Bonnibel rolled her eyes, she was searching for something through the stacks of papers on her table, “Of course, you should have called first so that I can fit you in my schedule.” She said dismissively at her as she wrote something at the journal that she found under her stack._

_Marceline blinked, she couldn’t believe at what she heard. “You—what?” she breathed out, “You had to fit me in your schedule?” her eyes widened- hurt was glistening in her eyes but her girlfriend of 5 years failed to see that, “What do you think? I’m really busy with this research, Marcy, you have to understand that.” Her face was still the same—it was itching to see Marceline walk out of the door and Marceline’s tired of her being pushed around like she was worth nothing to her._

_“When will I ever get to spend time with you, huh? You’ve been like this for almost a year already—I gave you space—I was a one call away when you needed me,” she paused, trying to fight the tears, “I called you the other day because I’ve got some big news—we booked a gig and I made it to the Dean’s list, but of course—you were so buys that you only left me with a voicemail telling me not to bother you so I did.” She shrugged, “And now, I got you this Incubus ticket, remember this?” she asked her—trying to fish out some memories out of her, “Of course you don’t, because all you could remember now is the formulas in your head—not me nor your relationship with me.” She puts the ticket on the table, but before that she tore it apart, Bonnibel knew how hard to get those ticket were._

_“Can you stop being needy? You have to understand this is for me!” Bonnibel yelled, completely irked at the distraction, “I love you, yes! But you also have to understand that I want this, Marceline!” she pantd at Marceline whose eyes were overflowing with tears, “But do you want me still?”_

_Bonnibel blinked, “Don’t make me choose, Marceline.” She threatened at her girlfriend—she knew that Marceline would stop by now and would apologize for her outburst and she should just forgive her. This thing that she was doing was for the both of them—who makes it big with a Music Diploma anyway? Not that she’s underestimating Marceline’s talent but in the industry of music it’s hard to get it. And she knows that—her scientific mind tells her so._

_“I don’t really know if I still have a girlfriend anymore.” She muttered under her breath, holding back the tears, “I’ve been very patient with you but all I got is this?” she pointed her index at her and then to her girlfriend who stood there, idly—still looking at her with that stoic expression that she wanted to rip, “I’m not being needy, Bonnie, all I wanted was a little time to be spent with me. Just one hour—and you can’t give me that.” She sighed._

_“Marcy,” Bonnibel’s expression softened, realizing her mistakes, “Of course, I’d choose you—but please understand how much I wanted this. You know that when we were still in high school.”_

_“I also know how you wanted me to be with you. I know that ever since we were in high school, tell me, what changed? Was it because it can give you a good future? I can do that too,” she wiped her tears using her hands, “I can give you everything  you wanted but you can’t even give me your time and attention. I’m sorry if I sound so needy, you just forgot that yesterday was our anniversary, not that it’s a big deal, your Science thing is more important,” she managed to stifle a laugh._

_Bonnibel’s eyes widened and silently cursed herself—she knew that she forgot something and just neglected it because she thought her stuff was more important, “Babe,” she walked towards her and when she was half a meter away her phone rang, she took it from the pocket of her labcoat and it was the Department Head of the lab that she’s been trying to get into._

_Marceline also glanced at the caller and shook her head, “You’ll gonna ignore that or you come and hug me,” she took a step back to make a statement, “If you choose that call over me—I’m walking out of that door and out of your life.” She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend—she was only trying to prove if Bonnibel’s true to her words or not._

_“Don’t try to end our relationship because of this,” Bonnibel glared at Marceline—anger was welling up inside of her. How dare she make her choose? Both are important to her but she could only give her attention to each one at a time._

_“The phone is ringing, Bonnibe---.” Marceline’s voice faltered as her vision were getting blurry from the tears when she saw Bonnibel pick up the phone at the same time holding her wrist, stopping her from walking away._

_She couldn’t believe it._

_Bonnibel chose that stupid phone call over her. The pink haired woman was glaring at her but all she could do was yank her hand, and run out of the door and out of her life._

_Later that morning, Marshall Lee, Marceline’s twin brother—and his girlfriend, Fionna—picked up Marceline’s things from their shared apartment without even batting an eye at Bonnibel who remained silent the whole time they were there. She was ashamed at her selfishness._

_The dawn of their fight, she called her—no one would pick up. She texted her but no replies. She was drowning with regrets when she thoughtfully read Marceline’s text messages and voice mails to her._

_Marceline: 7/4/04 6:30 PM—just checking with my girlfriend : ) I hope that you’re not skipping any meals or you’ll gonna get it!_

_Marceline: 10/12/04 4:30 AM- hey? I miss you. Please text me sometime._

_Marceline: 12/23/04 10:43 AM- I figured that you didn’t need picking up since I read on the papers that you’ll be attending a seminar for the next week. I’ll guess I have to go home alone then? Don’t forget to take care of yourself, Bonnie. I love you._

_Marceline: 12/25/04 3:32 PM: Bonnie, it’s Christmas day—have you opened my present? I hope that you’ll like it. Happy Christmas, babe!_

_She stopped at that messages that she was scrolling and her heart ached at the unopened gift which was in her closet, she cried in regret—wallowing the times that should be spent with her girlfriend. She doesn’t deserve Marceline at all._

 


	4. Chapter 4

\--

* * *

 

“Can you tell me why my mother is moping after that dinner date of yours?” Maribel asked as Marceline opened her door—her brow furrowed at the sudden question and at the child in front of her house, she glared at the Bonnibel doppelganger who groaned, “Fine, ‘ _get together_ ’” she added air quotation marks at her music teacher who rolled her eyes at her.

“ _Moping_?” Marceline raised her brows

Maribel sighed, “a verb: to behave in a way that shows you are unhappy or depressed,”

“Okay, kid, you got me.” Marceline leaned on her door frame giving space for her to come inside, “I don’t know.”

The pink haired 13 year old crossed her arms as she walked inside the house, “You know something and I won’t rest until I find out why.” She frowned, “I’m really worried about her.”

Marceline let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding as she ushered Maribel to one of her couches.

“I really don’t know, kid,” The raven haired woman sat across her, “Things were fine that night—we both had a good night.” She blinked, “But—I don’t know.” She shrugged as she leaned into her chair.

“What did you talked about?”

Marceline bristled, “That’s none of your business, kid,” she reminded the younger Bubblegum who was silent for a while, “It is,” Maribel firmly said, “Especially when my mom’s acting weird.”

“What?”

Maribel crossed her legs, “You heard me, what happened? I want to know so that I could help, I can’t stand seeing my mother like that.”

Marceline closed her eyes—contemplating whether to tell her or not, but she doesn’t have a choice, right? BUT Maribel is still a child even though she has a vast understanding of what her relationship with her mother meant to her.

“I asked your mom if she wanted to patch things up between us, she said no.” she pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes still closed, “She said no and I respected that. She explained why she doesn’t want to and I agreed with her. We don’t want to hurt each other no more.”

Maribel shifted her in seat, “Then why is she acting like that?”

“I don’t know—how is she acting by the way?” Marceline leaned out from her seat; elbows were rested on her legs as she clasped her hands together. Her eyes searching for answers.

“She’s still the normal mom that I love but sometimes she would talk on her own or she would frown and then would shake her head like she’s indicating a _no_ and then there was that time when she threw a a vase onto the wall making it break,” she shrugged, “I’ve heard about my mom being destructive and all but this was a first of me to witness and I know that she’ll never hurt me,” Maribel frowned, “I’m just worried that she might hurt herself.”

Marceline smiled knowingly—she knew Bonnibel too well to be worried about her, “She’s thinking.” She blurted at the Bubblegum doppelganger.

Maribel furrowed her eyebrows, “ _Thinking_?” she exclaimed, “I grew up with my mother and it’s the first that I see her like that,” she sighed, as her eyes landed on Marceline’s green orbs, “Are you really sure about that?”

“I grew up with your mother,” Marceline said as she tried to make a point, “I’m sure of that—man,” she breathed and smirked, “She was like that when we were in high school; she always wants to get everything in her way. If she couldn’t understand it—she’ll make a way for it to be able to comprehend it, if she wants something—she’ll get it. When she thinks of things, she always gets so destructive especially if her humungous brain couldn’t comprehend it,” Marceline grinned in fondness, “I was a witness of that,”

“SO, you’re telling me that my mom hasn’t been thinking since she bore me?” Maribel tilted her head as her other brow was raised, her leg which was draped over the other was moving up and down, clearly unable to fathom the insult that was subtly given to her or which she assumed was.

Marceline laughed, “No,” she shook her head, “It must be because she managed a way to control it so that you wouldn’t freak out like what you’re doing now.” She pointed her hand at her moving up and down to prove her point, the calm and well-mannered Maribel Bubblegum was acting like a spoiled brat and Marceline Abadeer was enjoying every second of it.

“I am not freaking out!” she managed to say louder than what she had planned making Marceline prove her point in the process, she sighed, feigning defeat, “Maybe I am,” she slouched as she uncrossed her legs. “What should I do? Or—what is my mom thinking that got her like that?”

Marceline’s mouth formed a thin line as she contemplated whether to answer her or not, “Does your mother know that you’re here?” she asked, when she glanced at her wall clock indicating that it was quarter to seven.

Maribel shrugged, “She does know that I’m out but not here, I suspected that you’re the reason that she became like that so I decided to not bring you up as a topic or anything in case it might get worse.”

“That’s wise of you,” Marceline bobbed her head, “Do you want to eat dinner then? I’ll cook you something,” she smiled at the child who only gave her a half-smile, “Should I let mom know that I’m here?”

“Do anything that you like,” Marceline stood up and headed for the kitchen just was when Maribel fished out her phone and started typing.

Silence fell among them as Marceline started cooking while Maribel was looking around her humble abode. It wasn’t that big considering that she’s from a wealthy family (her father, Hunson, is a millionaire owning a chain of restaurants, accounting firms, and realty estates) but she never took an ounce of her father’s wealth. Everything in her home was from her own hardwork and she was proud of that.

Her house was rather small, the house is pink with a brown roof, and features a white fence around it with a large deck, a basketball net, and three cupolas. Inside of her house was a red couch, a wooden coffee table and red love couch, a flat screen TV which was on the wall, underneath it was a fireplace, across from the wall was a head of a bull and Maribel gaped at the size of it.

“You’ve caught this?” she asked as she glanced at Marceline who was mixing something, Marceline looked at her and where she was standing and smiled, “Yeah—I was with my dad, we used to go hunting on the weekends.”

“I wish my mom knew how to hunt,” she muttered loud enough for Marceline to hear.

The older woman frowned, and she doesn’t know why her heart ached at what she heard, “I’ll take you sometime, kid,” she managed to say and saw Maribel grin in a millisecond, “You would?!” she exclaimed, “That is so cool!! I could have one like that in my room!!”

Marceline chuckled- “I’m not so sure that your mother would approve of that,” she took the plates and laid it on the table as Maribel walked towards her, “She said that she’d support me with whatever that I do, so there’s that,” she said in a mocking tone which made Marceline shake her head in disdain, “Whatever you say,”

Maribel inhaled the sweet scent of sweet and sour pork, when she felt her bladder that’s about to burst, “Where’s your comfort room?”

“Turn right and round a corner,” she pointed using her index finger and Maribel nodded as she followed suit what Marceline had said to her.

Marceline was happily preparing the dishes when her front door bursted open and a teenager Marceline look-a-like jumped towards her.

“Marcy!” the teenager wiggled under her embrace as Marceline balanced herself, she was leaning on the table for support as the kid bombarded her. Following suit behind her was her twin brother, Marshall Lee.

“Hey, sis,” he greeted her as his daughter lets go of her for Marshall to hug Marceline.

Marceline took a step back after hugging him and crossed her arms, “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming?”

“What’s the essence of surprise?” he shrugged as he glanced at the table and noticed that there were to plates laid, “Hot date?” he smirked as he raised his other brow at her, Marceline scowled when Maribel walked just in time to ruin the moment.

Marshall Lee froze in his place; he held his daughter close to him and then glared at Marceline, “Who’s that?”

“She’s Maribel, a student of mine,” she glanced at Maribel who looked at her for explanation, Marshall Lee took a deep breath and looked at the pink haired girl who remained standing idly, “Why is she here?” his voice was menacing making Marceline glare at him when  she saw Maribel jump when he talked.

“Cut it out, Marshall,” she warned at him as she walked towards Maribel whose face contorted into somewhat of fear and sadness, “You’re scaring her.”

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, “Is she related to---“

And as if the world was playing a joke on her—the door opened revealing Bonnibel wearing a white button up which was neatly tucked on a black pencil skirt with black high heels. Her hair was on a frisky bun.

“Mom!” Maribel shouted as she walked towards her mother and hugged her, Marceline gulped when she saw her brother’s face darkened.

“What is _she_ doing here?” He asked rather—commanded, his voice laced with venom, “You haven’t learned your lesson, Marcy,” he shook his head in disdain as he glared at Bonnibel and then to Marceline who sighed.

“Mari and Mia,” she called the two as they looked at her, “Why don’t you go upstairs and play with my instruments?” she asked them nicely and they nodded—the two teenagers knew what the tension was about and thought that it would be good to just follow them or the trouble that was about to unfold would  worsen.

When the two children were upstairs, Marshall Lee sat on the red couch while Marceline ushered Bonnibel to the other couch as she sat next to Marshall whose face remained stoic.

“Where’s Fionna?” Marceline casually asked her twin brother who glanced at her before continuing his glaring session at Bonnibel who remained calm, her eyes were on the ground though, she was fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“At the hotel, decided to drop Mia off since it’s our anniversary next week,” he said, his voice still the same.

“Marceline,” Bonnibel’s well-mannered voice called her, “Thank you for taking care of Mari,” she said as she looked at her, completely disregarding Marshall Lee’s menacing glare, “I don’t know why she came here though, I just came to pick her up after I received her text.”

Marceline nodded and smiled, “No problem,”

The younger of the twins leaned back on his seat, his elbow was resting on the arm of the couch as his chin was on his palm, “Why the _fuck_ are you with my sister?” he asked, his voice was laced with mocking as Marceline glared at him.

Bonnibel blinked and looked at him, “She teaches my child music- and we are friends, I don’t think you should have any problem with that,” she reciprocated his manner of talking as she crossed her leg over the other.

“Wow,” Marshall Lee  tilted his head, “You have the nerve to do that now,” he shook his head as he chuckled, “Told you, Marcy,” he looked at her, “She’ll come crawling back at you when she doesn’t have anything anymore.”

Marceline scowled at him, “ _Stop it_!” she yelled, “We met each other by accident- reconciled and decided to move on, we’re not teenagers anymore, Marshall,” she glared at him as he rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure,” he waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll be leaving Mia here for a few weeks, can you manage that?” he asked her, her glare was gone and was replaced with a knowing look, “I managed a class of teenagers who acts like children, Marshall.”

“Very well,” he stood up, “Mia!” he called his child who immediately ran from upstairs and to him, “be a good little monster to Aunt Marcy,” he ruffled Mia’s hair who rolled his eyes at him, “Sure thing, dad.”

Maribel followed suit who sat next to her mother, Marshall looked at Maribel and then to her mother who looked at him instinctively with a protective look. “You look a lot like her,” he pointed his index finger at Maribel and then to Bonnie, “But please don’t be like your mother.” He smirked as Marceline reprimanded him with a hiss, “ _Marshall!”_

“I’m going, I’m going!” he shook his head as he crouched down to give his daughter a kiss on the temple and a wave at Marceline, not batting an eye at Bonnibel as he walked out. “Don’t let dad know about this, you still have to settle things with him.” With that, he went out after giving Marceline a firm nod.

Marceline sighed and looked at The Bubblegums apologetically, “I’m sorry about Marshall, he’s a jerk sometimes-- considering what happened in the past—“ she hung her head low as Bonnibel bobbed her head in understanding, holding Maribel’s hand in hers, “It’s okay—I understand why. It’s all my fault,” she smiled bitterly as she remembered her misgivings.

“Still not an excuse to be a jerk,” Mia spoke, “sorry about dad, I kind of know about you and Marcy over here,” she smiled, showing her braces, “And whatever happened should only be with the two of you—sorry if my dad had to drag himself into it—he’s just protective of Marcy.”

Bonnibel’s eyes were wide open with what she said but she managed to smile, “I understand that,” she paused to look at Maribel, “Have you eaten?”

Marceline stood up, “we were about to eat!” she ran to the kitchen to prepare another two plates, “Come here! Let’s eat!” she called them, Bonnibel looked at Mari and then to Mia who grinned at her, “Let’s,” Bonnie said to the two children who nodded at her and followed suit to Bonnibel who sat next to Marceline—across from them were the children who grinned at each other.

The supper went smoothly as what Marceline had wished. The children found out that they share the interest when it comes to music. Mia is actually musically gifted (her father shares the same musical excellence with his twin sister) Maribel wanted to be like her even though Mia’s one year ahead of her.

“The kids are getting along well,” Bonnibel said as she helped Marceline with the dishes. “Uh, yeah, they are.” She timidly replied, she passed Bonnibel the washed dishes to be dried and the pink haired woman gladly accepted them, “Marshall hates me, huh..” it wasn’t a question but a statement. Marceline hung her head down low in guilt.

“I don’t really know but he gets angsty whenever it comes to you. Probably because with what he saw when we broke up,” she gave her ex a faint smile whose face contorted into somewhat regret and agony. “What happened to you back then?”

Marceline blinked, leaning on the counter as she watched Bonnie dry the plates, “I—I was a complete wreck. I was mad, sad, grieving, like a loved one just died. Which what happened actually,” she laughed, “I couldn’t pull myself together. I failed my exams on purpose, I couldn’t eat well, I kept on drinking and stuff,” she paused to sigh, “I was so heartbroken that I couldn’t even tell if I was still myself anymore. When you got busy with your _stuff_ I told Marshall about it and he told me to break up with you. I didn’t listen, I just loved you so much that I was so blind at—at _things._ When I told him that I ended things he was happy—when I told him why, he got mad. You chose a silly phone call over me,” Marceline chuckled darkly, “he volunteered to get my things and I said yes. Fionna got mad, too but she later got over it and understood your sentiment but she’s still miffed, though,” she ended her monologue with a shrug and smiled at Bonnibel who frowned.

“I’m really sorry, “ she blurted out, “I was such a jerk—and I—I thought that everything would be okay in the end, I thought that you would wait for me—I didn’t think of it that much, thinking that you love me so much that you would wait, you know?” she slouched which was very unlikely of her, “It’s my fault for being confident with _us_.. I wasn’t thinking of your well-being—welfare, I disregarded your feelings because I thought that I know you too well.” She paused, she doesn’t know why she’s explaining but after that dinner at Jake’s, she felt that Marceline would know what she was thinking about their ordeal.

She wanted Marceline to understand.

“Geez,” Marceline’s voice put her trance to a stop as she looked at her ex, “What are you apologizing for? It’s in the past, we moved on,”

Bonnibel blinked and meekly nodded, “I just wanted to explain. I know that it’s too late but I wanted to give you a piece of my mind about this, I’m really sorry for everything, Marcy.”

Marceline let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. This is what she wanted, right? Bonnibel apologizing for their past but she isn’t happy with that she has now. Even though Bonnibel looked devastated at the whole event, Marceline still wasn’t satisfied.

“Hey,” Marceline took a step forward, “I told you, it’s in the past.” She gave Bonnibel a reassuring smile, “We _moved on_ , at least we’re friends now.”

Bonnibel smiled, “Yeah, there’s that.” She took a step forward, too and leaned to hug Marceline, “Thank you for accepting me, Marceline.”

Marceline hugged back, relishing the past as she embraced her former lover—she still smells nice but her scent is different this time, “Who wouldn’t?”

Bonnibel pulled back and gave Marceline a cheeky smile in which the raven haired woman is familiar with, “Yeah, who wouldn’t?”

With that particular smile—Marceline remembered how she fell in love with her.

_“Marcceline, wait up!” she ran towards her friend who was jumping up and down, guitar pick in hand. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Marceline squirmed as she hugged Bonnie who finally caught up to her._

_“Ohmmpsh!” Bonnibel was squeezed into the hug as she laughed, Marceline pulled back, grinning at her best  friend. “Thank you so much for this, Bonnie!”_

_Bonnibel smiled shyly, she was happy that Marceline liked her birthday gift. It was a ticket and a meet and greet of Marceline’s favourite band, Snakemallow Tides._

_“I’m happy that you had fun,” Bonnibel clasped her hands in her back as she smiled meekly at her friend, Marceline blushed at how cute Bonnibel looked. She was wearing a white sweater with blue, red, and yellow stripes, pink shorts, and black Chuck Taylor’s, her hair was on a bun, head hung low as she looked at her feet._

_Marceline couldn’t understand why but she loved being around Bonnie—seeing her like this made her heart skipped a beat._

_“Wait,” Marceline ran to a booth as Bonnibel’s eyes followed her, she remained standing as Marceline picked up a band shirt and paid for it. She jogged towards her friend and beamed, “Here,” she handed the black shirt to Bonnie, “A thank you for this awesome night,”_

_Bonnibel accepted the shirt and smiled, “I love it, Marceline.”_

_Marceline blinked and couldn’t understand why her heart was beating fast. Of all things Bonnibel would take her—it was on a rock and roll band, even though she knows Bonnie has an exquisite taste in music (she loves classical music the most)she wasn’t expecting that Bonnie would even go to this kind of concert. It was jam packed with people dressed mostly in black, piercings all over their body and tattoos, totally not Bonnibel’s scene._

_“It’s not that much but I really appreciate you going out all your way for this, Bon,” she said to her pink haired best friend who blushed, “Of—of course,” she muttered,_

_Marceline wrapped an arm around her best friend as she tried to ignore her palpating heart, “Let’s head home?”_

_Bonnibel meekly nodded as she gingerly took Marceline’s arm off of her, “Marceline, you’re bleeding,” she said worriedly as she ran a hand to a wound on Marceline’s face—it was a cut, a straight line from her left eyebrow down to the side of her eye._

_“Probably because I fell down when I caught this guitar pick,” she grinned, as she tries to calm Bonnie and her beating heart at how close they were. Bonnibel was leaning towards her, inspecting how deep the wound was. Their faces were only inches apart—Bonnibel’s other hand was on her shoulder while the other one was just above the wound, Marceline could feel Bonnibel’s hot breath radiating through her as she tried to breathe properly._

_“Should we head to your car then and get it treated?” Marceline asked nervously, Bonnibel gasped upon the realization and nodded, “Yeah—let’s go.” She said, taking Marceline’s wrist in the process as they walked towards her car._

_When they arrived, Bonnibel quickly took the first aid kit at one of the compartments and settled her best friend on the hood of her car. The vehicle was parked near the cliff, overviewing the whole city._

_“Ouch,” Marceline’s eye twitched when the antiseptic hit her wound, “Stay still,” Bonnibel reprimanded as she leaned closer, trying to get a good view of the wound and to not hit her eye on the process._

_“Just what were you thinking diving into that crowd for a guitar pick, Marcy?” she asked her as she leaned out, took a band-aid and gently placed it above the wound. The raven haired 17 year old smiled, “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, Bonnie. I don’t care if I end up in the emergency room, just to have something special from them is a huge thing for me.”_

_Bonnibel shook her head, “Yeah, yeah,” she dismissively waved her hand, completely understanding her best friend’s sentiments._

_“I would also do that, you know,” she leaned on the glass of her car, looking at city lights. Marceline stared at her in awe. “Wh-what?”_

_“If we were in a Science Convention and some famous scientist would throw muriatic acid, I’d bathe myself in it.”_

_Marceline bewildered at her friend’s revelation grimaced, “Dude, that’s weird.”_

_This time, Bonnibel chuckled, “I’m weird, Marcy—same goes to you, too.” She looked at her friend’s eyes and blushed when she noticed that Marceline was already staring._

_“And I love you just the way you are.” Marceline winked at her as she held her friend’s hand, intertwining it in the process._

_“Thank you for accepting me, Marcy,” Marceline knew what Bonnibel meant, she recently came out that she’s gay and Marceline had difficulty accepting it at first (she was cool—but it was mainly because of her own feelings towards the pink haired beauty) she was still confused of her gender mainly because she was raised in a conservative environment, especially when she has an image to uphold considering her father’s role in the society._

_Marceline glanced at her friend before smirking, “Who wouldn’t?”_

_When Bonnibel gripped Marceline’s hand as they stare at the stars, that’s what Marceline knew that she was in love—it was because of simple moments like those reminded her of how love should be. Patient and kind—that even the most silent of times, you still find comfort and safety within each other’s warmth._

_She hoped that moments like those would never end._

_A month later than that, Bonnibel asked her out._

* * *

 

_==_

“Thanks for dropping us off, Marcy,” Bonnibel unbuckled her seatbelt and glanced at the children who were sleeping, heads leaning on each other. Marceline did the same and smiled, “Reminded me of us before, you know.”

Bonnibel nodded, “Before feelings started to grow, right?” she laughed, “We were so cute back then..”

“Yeah, do you want me to help carry Mari?”

Bonnibel shook her head, “You’ve done too much for tonight, I think I can manage.”

“Psh,” Marceline rolled her eyes “In case you forget, I am a black belt in Judo.” She bragged-- Bonnibel was about to protest but Marceline beat her to it by going out of the car and opening the door where Maribel was, she gently picked her up and carried her in her arms.

“Where’s her room?” she whispered, trying not to wake Mari as Bonnibel led the way inside. They walked together in silence as Bonnibel walked the way to her daughter’s room.

Marceline laid her gently on the bed as Bonnibel pulled out the sheets and tucked her in when Marceline took a step back. She watched Bonnibel kiss her daughter on the temple and smiled in fondness. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked in a whisper as she ushered Marceline out of her daughter’s room, “Just wondering if what would it be like if we have a child,” she blurted out making Bonnibel blush at Marceline’s bluntness.

“Wh—what?” she asked in shock as Marceline chuckled, she was already outside as Bonnibel walked her towards her car.

“Kidding,” Marceline shook her head, “It was nice spending this night with you and Mari,” she paused, “I’m sorry about Marshall, though.”

Bonnibel nodded, “I had fun, too,” she smiled, “It’s okay, I understand him.” With one determined nod (in which in return, Marceline raised her brow in confusion) Bonnibel took a step forward and Marceline took a step back.

“What are you doing?” Marceline asked, confused.

Bonnibel held her shoulders when Marceline was about to take another step back,“Don’t move.”

Marceline could only blink, it happened so fast that she couldn’t fathom it.

Bonnibel kissed her cheek.

Marceline gulped, she still felt Bonnibel’s soft lips on her cheek as it made a puckered sound when it made contact with her skin.

“Thank you, really.” Bonnibel tucked a stray hair on the back of her ear she looked at the ground, “I appreciate everything, Marcy.”

Marceline smirked and nodded, “Anything for you, Bonnie,” she paused, she couldn’t understand why but her heart started beating fast like what she remembered in their first concert together.

“I’ll see you later, then,” Bonnibel took a step back, hands on her back as she smiled at Marceline who blushed. “Yes,” she bobbed her head, “Good night, Bonnie.”

“Good night, Marcy,”

With one final grin, she spun and walked inside her car in glee. She couldn’t believe it. Bonnibel _kissed_ her. And she was somewhat glad of herself that she didn’t lose control.

When they were now away from the house, she almost crashed the freaking car when Mia spoke out of nowhere, leaning on the driver’s seat as she held the chair for support.

“How was the kiss?”

“ _What the fu-!!”_

\--


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are you going?” Marceline asked Mia who slung her bag on her back; she looked at her aunt and shrugged, “to the mall- it’s really boring here.”

Marceline blinked, “Do you want me to come with?”

The tall and lanky kid reminded her so much of her teenager years. A shoulder levelled hair which was on a low pigtails, white shirt over a red and black flannel, denim jeans, and red sneakers. She was somewhat thankful that Mia didn’t get her father’s intellect or she should be spending time at a cram school now.

“If you want—it’s been so long since I last visited,” Mia smiled, her blue cerulean eyes (which she got from her mother—thankfully not Marshall’s hazel colored orbs)

“Wait for me here,” she stood up from her sofa and left her reading materials on the coffee table and sprinted her way upstairs where she swiped her black leather jacket, tucked in her green floral shirt, and folded her tattered boyfriend jeans just above her ankles and wore her white sneakers.

“You look great,” Mia complimented with a two thumbs up, Marceline winked, “Always been,” the younger Abadeer rolled her eyes. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

 

* * *

\--

“Marcy,” Mia called the attention of her aunt, who was busy with her phone, Marceline’s green orbs landed on hers as she laid her phone on the table, “What is it?”

“How does it feel to be in love?”

Marceline blinked as she furrowed her eyebrows at the question, “Are you in love?”

“— _No!”_  Mia quickly dismissed, “Good gracious, _No.”_ she shook her head and laughed, “Just asking—it seems like it’s a really wonderful thing to do.”

The older Abadeer leaned back on her seat, her other hand which was resting on the table started tapping it while her other one was on her lap, “Falling in love is nice, falling out of love isn’t, but it’s the most satisfying thing in the world.”

“Did you fall out of love?”

Marceline cleared her throat at the sudden question—she knew what that meant and it pointed to her current state with Bonnie. Mia’s only fourteen but Marceline knew how intelligent this child was—how deep she thinks or how deeply involved she was with people around her.

“There are people that I thought that I’m in love with, but when I realize that I’m not—the detaching process was easy.” She reasoned quickly, trying to answer the question as vague as possible.

Mia shifted on her seat, it was evident on the look in her face that she wasn’t satisfied; Marceline knew that she’s _fucked_ up.

“Did you ever fall out of love with Bonnie?” she bluntly asked, Marceline sighed—she knew that this question was coming but didn’t expect to arrive _so_ soon.

“What are you trying to prove here, kid?” she asked as she crossed her arms, Mia shrugged—it seems like a habit that she picked from her father and Marceline hated it.

“Nothing, just curious,” she smiled knowingly at Marceline who rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she sighed in defeat, “What do you want to know?”

Mia smirked, she clasped her hands together and nodded to herself, “Let’s start with the basics—I know the story in general but dad spared me the details of how it happened,” she paused when their ice creams arrived.

After their orders has been served, she ate a spoonful of her ice cream before asking, “How did you two fell in love?” when Marceline was about to answer, Mia stopped her, “Who asked who,” she winked as she motioned for her aunt to finally speak.

-

_Drinking illegally was one of Marceline’s bucketlist and doing it with her prim and proper best friend was just a bonus._

_“Oh my god,” Bonnibel slurred, “I can’t believe we made fake IDs and ordered a bunch of alcoholic drinks!” she giggled as she held on Marceline’s shoulder for her dear life—they were in The Bubblegum’s rooftop—looking and telling each other’s stories about the houses that they’d see._

_“Oh, I bet that turquoise coloured roof over there is the best house yet!” Marceline grinned as she looked at Bonnibel who tilted her head at her, “And why’s that?”_

_“Geez, it’s scientifically_ _proven,” Marceline wiggled her eyebrows at her joke—Bonnibel sipped her beer and rolled her eyes at her friend, “Ha, ha,” she laughed dryly at her best friend who was still laughing._

_After for a while—the laughter subsided and the drinks that they brought were all empty. They decided to go down but slowly since both of them were already dizzy from the amount of liquor that they consumed that night._

_They were leaning on each other for support as Bonnibel fumbled with her keys._

_They couldn’t walk well and settled to lay at the stairs, even though they know that their back would hurt—they just decided to go with it. Their bodies already succumbed at the amount of alcohol that they drank that night so they decided to lay at the footsteps of the stairs, staring at the ceiling—imagining that it was the stars._

_“I cherish moments like these, Marceline,” Bonnibel muttered out of nowhere, the raven haired girl smiled, agreeing with what the pink haired girl said, “Me, too.” She breathed, “I wish that time would stop so that this wouldn’t end.”_

_Bonnibel hummed, the silence fell among them once again._

_Marceline knew that she was already in love with her best friend but she couldn’t find any courage to ask her out—for one reason: and that is to not stain their friendship over her silly feelings. She hoped that it was just a passing fancy but clearly it wasn’t—she knew that what she was feeling with her best friend would be permanent, and she’s prepared to face the consequences of her decisions._

_Bonnibel shifted in her position, she moved her body to the side so that she could face Marceline—the raven haired girl followed what her friend did so that they were now facing each other._

_Bonnibel gulped as she licked her lips, her eyes were fluttering slowly as she tries to calm her nerves._

_“Go out with me.”_

_Marceline blinked, “Wh-what?” she sat up, bewildered. Bonnibel followed suit, her eyes were searching for something, “I’m so sorry!” she covered her mouth, and then her face in embarrassment._

_Marceline straightened her black polo shirt and adjusted her brown boy shorts which was just above her knees, “Bonnie,” she called her best friend whose face was kept hidden using her hands._

_“Hey,” she gently said as she wrapped an arm around her friend while the other one was on her hands which was covering her face._

_“if you won’t remove these, I won’t say yes.”_

_Bonnibel made a gap by pulling two of her fingers (both hands) upwards while the other ones were downwards, Marceline saw her curious eyes gazing at her and she smiled at how cute she looked—ignoring her palpating heart and incoherent thoughts about kissing Bonnibel at the moment._

_“How long was it?” she asked, “How long has it been since you realized that you like me?”_

_Bonnibel removed her hands, as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process. “Ever since you sat next to me at the library when we were nine, Marceline—I knew you were the one.”_

_Marceline blushed—“but you were too young?!” Bonnibel giggled, “you do know that I have a mental age of a 50 year old, right?”_

_The raven haired girl nodded, “Right,” she bobbed her head as she held Bonnibel’s wrist, her other arm was still wrapped around Bonnie, bringing them closer._

_“I realized that I love you when you took me to that concert—“ she confessed, “it’s moments like these, Bonnie—that makes me fall in love with you even more.” She looked at Bonnibel’s dilating pupils as she leaned closer, “I knew I love you when home is no longer a place but a person,” she paused to caress Bonnibel’s cheek, “When I’m with you, Bonnie—I feel safe from the things that hurts me inside.”_

_Bonnibel choked, tears were already forming in her eyes—she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the overwhelming feeling that she felt at Marceline’s genuine words, “Marcy—I love you so much that it hurts thinking that you wouldn’t love me back,” she croaked, “but now that you do and I’m so happy—so, so happy.”_

_Marceline smiled._

_“Me, too.” She breathed, their faces were only inches apart, “now, I want you to stop crying so that i can kiss you properly.”_

_\--_

Mia covered her mouth with her hand at her aunt’s story—“Oh my god,” she gasped, “Why did you two broke up?  Both of you were so perfect with each other—I don’t understand.”

Marceline ran a hand to her hair and smiled faintly, “Good things must come to an end, Mia—that’s just how cruel the world is.”

“But she’s back—she’s completely free of her _duties_ and it’s obvious that she still loves you, why not get back together?”

Marceline played with her spoon as she twirled it to her melting ice cream, “If only things are that easy, Mia—but it isn’t. We agreed to remain friends, and that’s just it. It’s also for the better.”

Mia nodded in understanding, “Of course,” she patted her aunt’s hand which was on the table, “Do you still love her?”

“She was my first love, Mia—how can I not love her still?”

The younger Abadeer smiled sadly, “Oh, Marcy,” she stood up and went to Marceline’s side to hug her.

* * *

 

\---

It was past twelve in the morning when Marceline’s phone rang—she placed her bass next to her and saw her caller ID. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she answered the call by pretending that it was voicemail.

 

“Hey, this is Marceline Abadeer—please leave a message.”

There was silence for a while before Bonnibel’s soft spoken voice said, “ _Shalom_ ,” she heard her take a deep breath, “ _You know that it means goodbye and hello, right? Just like Anneong and Aloha---“_ she could feel Bonnie shaking her head, “ _How are you_?”

Marceline was tempted to answer—she was worried, Bonnibel sounded _drunk_.

 _“I know that when you’re hearing this—you might be worried since I’m drunk and all,”_ Bonnibel paused to giggle, _“Don’t worry, I’m at my house. Mari’s gone to bed so I’m not a bad parent!”_ another laugh was heard and Marceline sighed in relief, thanking the gods that she wasn’t out or something might have happened to her.

_“I just called to say I miss you, Marcy—I’m glad that you returned. I’m really sorry for everything in the past—at how selfish I was and how I wasn’t able to fulfil your needs and as my duty to be your Princess girlfriend,”_

Marceline’s heart ached at her endearment to her former lover, “ _You know, when I can’t sleep at night—I stare at the empty side of my bed and wonder at the things that I would tell you if you were still lying next to me. Like what we usually do when we were in college or back at my parents’ rooftop- I miss those times, Marcy. I miss you.”_

Marceline’s tears were starting to flow at her ex’s message.

“ _I wish I was still your home—I wish I could still make you feel safe from the things that hurt from your insides,”_ Marceline heard a faint sob and her heart broke into pieces.

_“I wish that I chose you over that silly phone call. There are things that I wish that didn’t happen but if it weren’t for that—I wouldn’t have Mari with me.”_

The raven haired woman failed to fight the tears as they started falling from her eyes, “ _I still love you, Marcy—I still do. But love hurts and I don’t want to experience that anymore. I hope that you’re happy right now and I’m sorry for disturbing you if ever I wake you up with this—I’m on my bathroom floor, a bottle of wine in hand—crying over you and my failure as a girlfriend and how bad I am at handling relationships.”_ She heard Bonnibel sighed, “ _Bye, Marcy. I’m glad that we met again, Marcy--Good night and shalom.”_

There was a long _tiiiit~_ indicating that the phone call had ended.

Marceline wiped her tears, dialled Peppermint’s number and in a matter of few rings—he answered.

“ _Ms. Abadeer—what may I be of service at this hour?_ ”

She knew that Peppermint was still awake because his _business_ involves nightime activities which she didn’t dug deeper because she knew that she’d die if she knew what it was.

“Bonnie’s drowning herself with alcohol in her bathroom floor, something bad might happen if she’s _really_ drunk,” she said at the butler who hummed in agreement.

“ _Goodness, I can still remember that one night when the both of you were so drunk that I had to pick you up both in jail,_ ” he muttered as she heard some shuffling, Marceline chuckled at the memory, “Thank you, Peps—just don’t tell her that I told you this, alright?”

“ _Yes, Ms. Abadeer. Thank you and have a good night.”_

She hung up and laid on her bed—Bonnibel and their past in mind as she tried to sleep.

 


End file.
